Order Of Judges
"How do you plead?" Judges are the fundamental purveyors of Law & Order in Adept Society. Irising from the legal and law enforcement sectors, most Judges are highly sought after for their non-partisan ways and ability to facilitate difficult situations with their unbiased decision-making skills. Aspect of God: The Lawgiver Judge Degrees Shadow Courts Facts: -It has been said that law is the only thing that separates mankind from the animals. Judges probably agree with that statement wholeheartedly. Law and Order are the pillars upon which the Order is founded. -Judges tend to be stern and very serious types, their job requirements don't allow for much in the way of joviality. That's not to say they're standoffish, only that most have mastered the stiff-upper-lip technique. -Judges come to the fore in social situations, their ability to alleviate legal issues and help people with their problems gives them great political clout. Add to that the fact that many actually take up jobs in the legal system (giving them influence in the local community) and they can become silently very powerful. -The stereotypical Judge is a master at gun fighting, especially with two handguns. Some Judge powers allow for increased accuracy and aggravated damage, making them even more lethal. -Supernatural forces associated with the concepts of Law & Order will look favorably upon any Judge. This includes spirits of justice, such as Lady Justice, etc. -In terms of abilities they may develop, Judges will develop powers based around concepts of law, order, fighting chaos, punishing the wicked, sensing guilt and investigating crimes, etc. The Practice of Law: Judges have an innate sense of the practice of law, and their natural talents lend them to working with the laws of any society they come across. While not every Judge is a lawyer or even associated with the professional legal world, chances are the members of Chapters who are Judges will find themselves frequently giving advice to their Squadmates on how to deal with their legal problems, or how to avoid such problems in the first place. -http://www.freeadvice.com/ Day of Judgement: The Judges dread the day of Judgement, or so they are taught too. To those who is given more, more is expected from... This saying, a common one within the Order, teaches them that when the Final Judgement does arrive, they may be judged by the harshest rules of all. -http://www.catholic-saints.net/judgement-day/ -http://christianeschatology.com/index.htm -http://www.gotquestions.org/Eschatology.html Corrupt Judges: Despite all their abilities and orientation, even Judges aren't perfect. Some Judges go bad and can be grouped into two different classes; those who are simply misguided but have good intentions, and those who have effectively forsaken the heart and soul of the Law and now use their position for their own selfish ends. Misguided Judges will probably be best, since someone who has so obviously given up on the ideal of their Order probably will succumb to Accedia soon. Eventually, such Judges will stop being Judges. Factions: -Lady Justice = This Faction of Judges work together to monitor and protect the practice of law in the world, specifically the twin threats of lawyer's abusing the system and corruption in the ranks of the judicial system. -Arbiters = These Judges pride themselves on remaining impartial and are frequently called in by other Adepts or Supernaturals to help settle disputes by acting as a neutral third party. -Internal Affairs = These Judges work within police departments to ensure that corruption doesn't leak in. They are found primarily within the Blue Brotherhood. -Bounty Hunters = The name says it all. They make a lot of cash real quick, but the job comes with plenty of hazards. -Investigators = These Judges work for insurance companies and governments, investigating claims for cases of fraud. -Detectives = They often work as consultants to law enforcement or are actual detectives themselves. -Pro Bono = These lawyers work to make legal aid available to all people, regardless of their current situations or lack of funds. -The Practice = This Faction studies the practice of law itself across cultural and historical lines. -The Prosecution = A Faction for prosecution lawyers. -The Defense = The opposite of the Prosecution Faction, a league of Judges who work as defense lawyers. References: -http://www.cbs.com/shows/the_good_wife/ -http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/79377.Exile -https://twitter.com/SheriffEli -http://www.jgrisham.com/ -Law and Order -http://www.dumblaws.com/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1188729/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1343727/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0105695/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0039152/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0049604/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1985443/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0086770/ -http://www.gradesaver.com/the-canterbury-tales/study-guide/summary-the-pardoners-tale -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0080474/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0424627/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0106168/ Category:Law